The Steps
by kassidanae
Summary: Tony Stark didn't fall in love very often. In fact, he only believed he'd actually only been in love once. But for Tony, falling in love wasn't something that just happened, like love at first sight. It had to go through steps. Tony.Pepper /movieverse/
1. Step 1

_FIRST OFF: I'm not a big fan of Pepper in the Iron Man **comics**. So, none of this will make sense if you're trying to fit it into the comic's stories. It won't work. I don't like Pepper and Happy together. Sorry. I just don't. Now. Things you have to **assume **before you read this: The first one is that Pepper is almost 35 in the second Iron Man movie. The second is that she began working for Stark Industries as soon as she graduated from college. The third is that, like she said in the second movie, she'd been working for Tony for 10 years. The fourth is that she doesn't go by her nickname 'Pepper' … At least not in the beginning._

**

* * *

**

Tony Stark didn't fall in love very often. In fact, he only believed he'd actually only been in love once. And that was back in 1990 when he was in college. But that's a different story. For Tony, falling in love wasn't something that just _happened_, like love at first sight. It had to go through certain steps. The steps were different for every girl, so it's not like Tony could decide 'I'm going to fall in love with this girl today by following the steps.' But if he didn't follow the steps, it simply didn't work for him. And these steps took _time_—something Tony didn't have a lot of. But when he really did fall in love, he fell hard.

**Step 1: Boss—Employee's employee**

"So your job is to conduct and evaluate interviews. You will turn your notes in to me and I will take care of the rest. Simple job, really." Ted, the man Virginia would now be working for, concluded. "Any questions?"

Twenty-two year old Virginia shook her head. "No, sir."

He smiled. "Well then, welcome to Stark Industries, Ms. Potts. And no 'sir' or 'Mr. Boutin,' you can call me Ted."

"Then you can call me Virginia." she smiled at him and he finished showing her around.

Virginia caught on to the job quickly. After only a few months she was well known around many of the departments, not just 'Employment Management.' Besides the fact that Virginia was highly efficient and did very well at her job, she was also an extremely attractive woman in her early twenties. It also didn't take long for Ted to be calling _her_ to fill in for him when he couldn't make it to work instead of one of the employees that had been there for years.

That morning, for example, Virginia woke up to her phone ringing. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Virginia, it's Ted. My youngest grandson caught the flu earlier this week and gave it to me. Is there anyway you could fill in for me today?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll just sort the notes into folders by what department they're applying for and—"

Ted cut her off. "I have a meeting with Mr. Stark today to go over the interviews and assessments for the past week. I have my notes written out but they're not organized at all; they're just sitting on my desk."

"I can fix that. What time is your meeting?" Virginia asked.

"Three." He replied. Virginia assured him that she would take care of it and he thanked her. As Virginia hung up the phone, she knew she was in for a looooooong day. When she got there she immediately went to Ted's desk and began sorting, typing, and organizing. By three she was barely finished and heard a knock on the door.

'_At least he's on time._' Virginia thought. She'd heard stories about Mr. Stark, but had never actually met him. One of the things she'd heard was that he was infamous for living on his own schedule and his own time, meaning he was late. A lot.

"Is Ted Boutin here?" he asked.

Virginia glanced up. He was mildly attractive. She couldn't completely understand why girls threw themselves at him, but he was cute. "Ted is home with the flu today. I have his assessments here, though." She handed him the small filing folder.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Virginia Potts." She replied.

He smiled at her and she understood a little bit more why women fell in love with him so easily. "Well thank you." He replied, flipping through the pages before closing the folder. He looked up at Virginia expectantly.

She looked at him, confused. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

He smiled. "Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts." And he left.


	2. Step 2

_FIRST OFF: I'm not a big fan of Pepper in the Iron Man __**comics**__. So, none of this will make sense if you're trying to fit it into the comic's stories. It won't work. I don't like Pepper and Happy together. Sorry. I just don't. Now. Things you have to __**assume **__before you read this: The first one is that Pepper is almost 35 in the second Iron Man movie. The second is that she began working for Stark Industries as soon as she graduated from college. The third is that, like she said in the second movie, she'd been working for Tony for 10 years. The fourth is that she doesn't go by her nickname 'Pepper' … At least not in the beginning.

* * *

_

Tony Stark didn't fall in love very often. In fact, he only believed he'd actually only been in love once. And that was back in 1990 when he was in college. But that's a different story. For Tony, falling in love wasn't something that just _happened_, like love at first sight. It had to go through certain steps. The steps were different for every girl, so it's not like Tony could decide 'I'm going to fall in love with this girl today by following the steps.' But if he didn't follow the steps, it simply didn't work for him. And these steps took _time_—something Tony didn't have a lot of. But when he really did fall in love, he fell hard.

**Step 2: Boss—Employee**

It was the Stark Industries' New Years party two years after Virginia had begun working there. Virginia didn't _want_ to go—she wasn't a big party person—but Ted had told her that there was going to be an important announcement that she absolutely couldn't miss. And besides, it was at Mr. Stark's house. Ever since she had a meeting with him in her first year working because Ted was out with the flu Virginia had been interested in him. Well, not interested-interested in him, but she was curious about him.

Half way through the party Obadiah Stane followed by Tony Stark stood up front. He was more attractive then she remembered. She stopped that trail of thought when Obadiah began speaking. "As many of us know, an important member of our staff will be leaving us for his long awaited retirement. Ted Boutin, head of Employment Management has been here with Stark Industries for over forty years. As for his replacement, we have thought long and hard about whom would be best for the job and we have come to this conclusion. I know she hasn't been here long, but Miss Virginia Potts, would you accept being head of the Employment Management department at Stark Industries?"

Virginia's jaw dropped (as well as a few other EM workers' jaws who had been there for years). Obadiah motioned her up to the front and she went, completely dazed. As soon as the party broke up and she left, Ted caught up in the parking lot.

"Congratulations." He said, shaking her hand. "Head of a department at Stark Industries at twenty four. I'm impressed."

Virginia laughed. "Like you didn't have anything to do with it."

Ted grinned. "I'm not saying I did, I'm not saying I didn't. Virginia laughed again and soon both left. The New Year came and left and work at Stark Industries began again with Virginia as the new head of Employment Management.

It was a busy job, but she'd gotten a taste for it on the days Ted couldn't be there. Although it was more difficult then Ted had led on, Virginia got used to it quickly. She had monthly meetings with Mr. Stark, but for the most part she ended up meeting with Obadiah Stane or Darin Larossa who was Mr. Stark's personal assistant.

She had been working as the head of the department for almost eight months before she actually met with Mr. Stark. She knocked on his office door and was surprised when Mr. Stark's voice answered, telling her to come in. She did.

"You're… You're that Potts girl, right?" he asked. "You replaced Ted."

She nodded. "I'm Virginia Potts, and yes, I replaced Ted when he retired."

They went over her analysis and she turned her notes into him. "So I've organized my notes by department and then whether it's an analysis for someone already working or a job interview. They're also organized inside by background checks, impressive resumes, and by—"

Stark cut her off. "You're very organized."

Virginia nodded and blushed. "I try to be."

He made a face of mock disappointment. "It's a shame such talent is wasted on the Employment Management department."

"Yes well, I almost completely control who you hire and don't hire, so I don't think 'wasted' would be the correct word here." Virginia and Tony had a staring contest for a few seconds before she spoke up again. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

He nodded. "Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts."

She started to walk out but turned around. "Um, I don't mean to be pushy or rude or anything, and I'm not trying to invade in a department that's not mine, but it's about the accounting papers on your desk. I didn't mean to look, I swear. But section F18 is rounded wrong, screwing up your total at the end to being thousands off what is written."

"I did that math myself." He said, thoroughly confused while looking the paper.

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you." She said, blushing.

"No." he said quickly. "I'm not offended. Thank you; you just saved the company thousands of dollars."

Virginia smiled. "All in a days work."


	3. Step 3

_FIRST OFF: I'm not a big fan of Pepper in the Iron Man __**comics**__. So, none of this will make sense if you're trying to fit it into the comic's stories. It won't work. I don't like Pepper and Happy together. Sorry. I just don't. Now. Things you have to __**assume **__before you read this: The first one is that Pepper is almost 35 in the second Iron Man movie. The second is that she began working for Stark Industries as soon as she graduated from college. The third is that, like she said in the second movie, she'd been working for Tony for 10 years. The fourth is that she doesn't go by her nickname 'Pepper' … At least not in the beginning.

* * *

_

Tony Stark didn't fall in love very often. In fact, he only believed he'd actually only been in love once. And that was back in 1990 when he was in college. But that's a different story. For Tony, falling in love wasn't something that just _happened_, like love at first sight. It had to go through certain steps. The steps were different for every girl, so it's not like Tony could decide 'I'm going to fall in love with this girl today by following the steps.' But if he didn't follow the steps, it simply didn't work for him. And these steps took _time_—something Tony didn't have a lot of. But when he really did fall in love, he fell hard.

**Step 3: Boss—Personal Assistant**

"I QUIT!" Victoria, Tony's newest assistant, exclaimed. "I CAN'T HANDLE THE STRESS! YOU, MR. STARK, ARE…" her ranting continued on for almost three hours before Tony told her he would give her another job in another department where she wouldn't have to associate with Tony but would still have a job.

Two hours later, Obadiah walked in to Tony's shop. "You do realize that is the thirteenth Personal Assistant you've gone through since you came here on your twenty first birthday? That's a new assistant almost every four months."

"No, that blond girl… She was here for ten months." Tony said, feigning to think hard (the blond girl really wasn't that hard to remember).

"And some people, like that really short guy, were here for only a few weeks before quitting." Obadiah pointed out.

"I thought the really short guy was here for only one week." Tony observed.

"That was the really short girl, Tony."

"Oh." Tony said. "That explains why she only stayed a week."

"At any event, you need a new Personal Assistant." Obadiah said sternly.

"I don't need an assistant, Obie!" Tony whined. "I'm fine on my own. I don't know why you insist for me to have a babysitter."

Obadiah rolled his eyes. "That's just it, Tony. You _need_ a babysitter."

Tony froze for a second. Straight red hair… Long legs… Short skirt… High heels… Super organized… Math whiz… "Yes! Obie, I know who my new assistant is going to be."

"And who's this?"

"Her name is… um… Potts. Something Potts. She's the head of… um… Employment Management, I think. She was really… Organized. Perfect for keeping me in line." Tony smiled mischievously.

Obadiah remembered Tony talk about Virginia after he'd met with her. "You yourself said her talent was wasted in that department. How will babysitting _not_ be a waste?" Obadiah questioned.

"Just get her. Give us a week. If it doesn't work out, you can have her back in the EM. Just a week." Tony promised. Obadiah sighed and left to talk to this poor girl who was about to get stuck with Tony Stark for a whole week.

Hours later, Virginia was sitting in the back of a car that had driven her to the Stark Mansion. "You must be the new assistant." The driver said.

"Yes, I'm Virginia Potts." She said, shaking his hand.

"Harold Hogan." He replied. "But you can call me Happy."

Virginia grinned. "Well in that case, as long as you don't tell anybody, you can call me…" she whispered her nickname in his ear. "It's kind of embarrassing, honestly." She said out loud.

"Well, good luck then. Tony Stark is a hard one to handle." Happy smiled. Virginia smiled back and got out of the car, walked to the door, and knocked on it. She turned around to see Happy waving good bye as he drove away. No one came to the door so Virginia opened it and let herself in.

"Hello. You must be Virginia Potts." A voice said.

Virginia jumped. "Who are you?"

Mr. Stark walked out. "That's just Jarvis. He's the computer that runs the place. Nice to see you again Potts." He smiled.

Virginia nodded. "You too." she paused and looked around. The place was _huge_. "So, I'm not quite sure what this job entails to, Mr. Stark. I was—"

He cut her off. "No. Here at the house, I'm not 'Mr. Stark,' I'm Tony. And I'm not going to call you Miss Potts all the time either. It'll get old. So what am I supposed to call you?" Tony asked.

"Well my name is Virginia." She said.

"No. I have an ex girlfriend named Virginia. Change it." He instructed, walking off down the stairs to his shop.

"Change what, my name?" Virginia asked, following him. "It's my name, I can't just change it!"

"Do you have a nickname?" he asked.

Virginia stared at him for a moment. "Well, yeah, but it's from when I was in third grade."

"Well what is it?" Tony pushed.

"It's… It's Pepper." She admitted. "Because of my hair. But I'm really not that fond of—"

He interrupted her. "Okay, great Pepper. I'm glad to be working with you."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you need me to do right now?"

"Honestly?" he asked, "Nothing."

"Then will that be all, Mr. Stark?" she teased.

He was barely listening as he started working on yet another project. "Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts."

Pepper just rolled her eyes.


	4. Step 4

_FIRST OFF: I'm not a big fan of Pepper in the Iron Man __**comics**__. So, none of this will make sense if you're trying to fit it into the comic's stories. It won't work. I don't like Pepper and Happy together. Sorry. I just don't. Now. Things you have to __**assume **__before you read this: The first one is that Pepper is almost 35 in the second Iron Man movie. The second is that she began working for Stark Industries as soon as she graduated from college. The third is that, like she said in the second movie, she'd been working for Tony for 10 years.

* * *

_

Tony Stark didn't fall in love very often. In fact, he only believed he'd actually only been in love once. And that was back in 1990 when he was in college. But that's a different story. For Tony, falling in love wasn't something that just _happened_, like love at first sight. It had to go through certain steps. The steps were different for every girl, so it's not like Tony could decide 'I'm going to fall in love with this girl today by following the steps.' But if he didn't follow the steps, it simply didn't work for him. And these steps took _time_—something Tony didn't have a lot of. But when he really did fall in love, he fell hard.

**Step 4: Friend—Friend**

Virginia, now known as Pepper, had been working as Tony's personal assistant for two years now; the longest anyone had ever made it so far. On this particular day Pepper was upstairs on the phone and had been for almost an hour but had eleven other people to call. There were reports that needed looked over and documents that needed signed.

Many of these things needed to be approved by Tony, who was currently downstairs in his shop working on his latest mad scientist project. It was getting closer to lunch time and both could tell. Pepper, finally deciding she couldn't concentrate on her work, started downstairs to see what Tony wanted for lunch.

At the same time, Tony decided he was too distracted to work as well and started up the stairs. Both absorbed in thought were staring at their feet and didn't see the other when—

"Oh!" Pepper said as she and Tony both fell on the stairs. "I'm so sorry Mr. Stark." She said. He glared at her. "Tony. Sorry, Tony."

"What were you coming down for?" he asked.

"What were you coming up for?" she asked in return.

"I asked you first." Tony announced. He stood up and reached down to help Pepper up.

She took his hand as he pulled her up. "Okay, I was wondering when you would want lunch and what you would want."

"Funny." He replied, "I was coming to tell you I was hungry and if you would order Chinese takeout to be delivered."

"Well then," Pepper smiled. "I'll go do that." She turned around and walked up the stairs as he turned and walked down. The Chinese food was ordered, delivered, and eaten. As soon as that was over the two went to their designated jobs and continued working.

It was seven thirty when Tony walked up. Usually Pepper left at six, but she always came downstairs and told him when she was leaving so either she was here late or she left without telling him. Not like she _had_ to tell him when she was leaving, but she always did and he was used to it. Tony walked up the stairs, wondering what he was going to eat for dinner when he found Pepper asleep on the couch, surrounded by paperwork.

He laughed softly and reached out to gently shake her awake. "Hey Pep, time to wake up." He whispered.

Pepper sat up abruptly. "Oh! I'm so sorry Tony. What time is it?"

"Almost seven thirty." He replied. "It's getting late if you want to go home."

"What?" she asked. "Oh. Yeah. I just have a few papers for you to sign first. I already read them through and they're all okay. Just sign here… And here… And initial there… And that's it." She said, pointing out the designated places. "I'll have to take this in tomorrow. Damn it I wanted it in today. Oh well. Tomorrow will be fine." She rambled on.

"Hey Pepper?" Tony asked.

"What?" she replied, looking up from gathering her things.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" he offered.

Pepper laughed. "Oh no. Tony, I've been your assistant long enough to know how you are with women. I've escorted too many girls out of your bedroom. Besides, I don't date coworkers. Or my boss. Especially not my boss, honestly."

Tony frowned for a split second. "Okay, then forget that. Let's go out to dinner as friends." He made eye contact and gave her the 'puppy-dog face' she couldn't resist. "We are friends, aren't we Pepper?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Cheater. I can't say no when you say it like that."

Tony smirked. "That was the plan."


	5. Step 5

_FIRST OFF: I'm not a big fan of Pepper in the Iron Man __**comics**__. So, none of this will make sense if you're trying to fit it into the comic's stories. It won't work. I don't like Pepper and Happy together. Sorry. I just don't. Now. Things you have to __**assume **__before you read this: The first one is that Pepper is almost 35 in the second Iron Man movie. The second is that she began working for Stark Industries as soon as she graduated from college. The third is that, like she said in the second movie, she'd been working for Tony for 10 years.

* * *

_

Tony Stark didn't fall in love very often. In fact, he only believed he'd actually only been in love once. And that was back in 1990 when he was in college. But that's a different story. For Tony, falling in love wasn't something that just _happened_, like love at first sight. It had to go through certain steps. The steps were different for every girl, so it's not like Tony could decide 'I'm going to fall in love with this girl today by following the steps.' But if he didn't follow the steps, it simply didn't work for him. And these steps took _time_—something Tony didn't have a lot of. But when he really did fall in love, he fell hard.

**Step 5: crush—friend**

It was just a normal day at Stark Industries. Okay, well it wasn't completely normal. It was one of those rare days where Tony actually came in to the office to work without Pepper dragging him. And even when she got him there, she usually ended up doing everything at the office while he whined at her. Pepper, although she had been Mr. Stark's personal assistant for six years, was still surprised to see him walk in to his own office that morning.

"Good morning Mr. Stark." She welcomed as he walked in, throwing his jacket on the floor.

"Peppe-er." He whined.

She rolled her eyes. "Tone-y." she whined back.

He grinned. "That's better."

"What's better?" Pepper asked.

"I hate it when you call me 'Mr. Stark.' It makes look over my shoulder for my father." He shrugged and sat in his desk. "What's on the agenda for today Pep?" he asked.

Pepper pulled out the schedule. "You have two meeting today; one is at ten thirty in conference room B and the other is at one fifteen in conference room F. Mr. Stane wants to have lunch at eleven forty-five in his office. At six thirty there's a benefit dinner for the ___Los Angeles Orphans Home Society.__ T_hat's really all you have today unless something else comes up."

Later while Tony was having lunch with Obadiah, Pepper wandered into the department where she used to work. Most of the employees were chatting or eating in each other's cubicles. Pepper, trying not to draw attention to herself, found her friend Rachel's cubicle.

"Hey Rachel." Pepper greeted.

Rachel glanced up and smiled. "Hey Ginny. What's up?" Pepper had eaten lunch with Rachel every time she could, which was only when Tony had other lunch dates. This was mainly because she ordered his food most every day, but he always insisted on her eating with him.

"So Gin, I've heard a few rumors going on about you and our boss." Rachel said.

Pepper rolled her eyes. The downside to Rachel: she was such a gossip! And of _course_ there were rumors. She'd put up with him longer than any other assistant and she was female. If was common knowledge that Tony Stark was a player and chased after anything with a skirt and a vagina. "None of them are true, I can guarantee you."

Rachel studied Pepper's face for a few moments. "But you wish they were."

"What? Rachel you're crazy." Pepper announced.

"No I'm not. You're in love with our boss!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Pepper motioned urgently. "They're not true, but rumors will certainly start if you yell that around like that!" Rachel looked like she was going to retaliate but Pepper stopped her. "Besides, he's coming over here."

Just then Obadiah walked by. He smiled at the two girls as he went.

Rachel playfully hit Pepper on her arm. "You _know_ wasn't talking about Mr. Stane, I was talking about Mr. Stark!" she exclaimed. Pepper grimaced as she looked over Rachel's shoulder.

"Who was talking about me?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. I mean, no one. I mean…" Pepper glanced at Rachel desperately. "Um… I need to prep you for your meeting at one fifteen. Bye Rachel." She said as she started to walk out.

"Bye Gin."

Pepper glanced at Tony who was in his own thoughts (as usual). '_I'm _not_ in love with him. That's not even possible. I mean, it's ridiculous. A crush, maybe. Yeah. It's just a crush._'


	6. Step 6

_Dude. There's like, so many story alerts and author alerts and favorite stories on this! I'm soooooo thankful for all of you! So I'm posting two chapters today. Besides, today was a very good day and I'm making these pretty short soooo..._

_**thatpersonwhoisthatperson**_

_**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**_

_**reader90**_

_**shiny603**_

_To you all, I must say, "AWWWW I love you guys! You're so encouraging and you keep me going. This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

_

_FIRST OFF: I'm not a big fan of Pepper in the Iron Man __**comics**__. So, none of this will make sense if you're trying to fit it into the comic's stories. It won't work. I don't like Pepper and Happy together. Sorry. I just don't. Now. Things you have to __**assume **__before you read this: The first one is that Pepper is almost 35 in the second Iron Man movie. The second is that she began working for Stark Industries as soon as she graduated from college. The third is that, like she said in the second movie, she'd been working for Tony for 10 years.

* * *

_

Tony Stark didn't fall in love very often. In fact, he only believed he'd actually only been in love once. And that was back in 1990 when he was in college. But that's a different story. For Tony, falling in love wasn't something that just _happened_, like love at first sight. It had to go through certain steps. The steps were different for every girl, so it's not like Tony could decide 'I'm going to fall in love with this girl today by following the steps.' But if he didn't follow the steps, it simply didn't work for him. And these steps took _time_—something Tony didn't have a lot of. But when he really did fall in love, he fell hard.

**Step 6: crush—crush**

"PEPPER?" Tony called up from his shop, hoping she would hear him in the large mansion-house. Upstairs Pepper rolled her eyes. He absolutely refused to use the intercom unless he was too distracted or concentrated to remember to annoy the crap out of her.

"What Tony?" he heard coming from the intercom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled. After nine (almost ten) years, he knew how to push her buttons. And he liked it.

"Running your company, Iron man." She replied.

Tony, laughing, decided to stop torturing Pepper for once and used the intercom. "Well stop. Someone else can do that today. Meet me in the living room." And he started upstairs.

Upstairs Pepper rolled her eyes and said into the intercom, "You already left someone else to run your company and that's me. You can't keep delegating or a six year old will end up running it and—"

Tony, who had just entered the room, cut her off. "A six year old would probably do better than me."

Pepper tried to hide her grin. "Well, I'm not going to argue with you."

Tony glanced at her as he looked for something in the back of a cupboard. "So you agree?"

"Six year olds can't even read, Tony. You're not going to leave your company to someone that can't read." Pepper said, staring at him disbelievingly.

"Found it!" Tony said triumphantly, pulling a box out of the back of the cupboard. "I'll have you know that I took it as a personal insult when you told me you didn't know what Operation was. It was my favorite board game growing up."

Pepper just stared at him, mouth open slightly. "So let me get this straight. We're going to play a board game when your company is in disarray and needs a leader most? What if the press gets a hold of this, Tony! I can see the headline now 'Iron Man Would Rather Play Board Games than Save the World.' That's ridiculous."

"They'd have a catchier headline than that, Pep." He teased.

Pepper was about to retaliate before she decided to just let it go. "Alright, teach me how to play." And the duo spent the next two hours playing a silly board game.

"You did _not _just learn how to play this game. I don't believe you. You electrocuted me twice when the hole was way bigger and the wire was the same size as most of these game pieces." Tony laughed.

Pepper was giggling too. "Well, in my defense, my hand was in the way of seeing whether the wire was close to the sides or not."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Hey it's getting late. Are you hungry? I can order Chinese?"

"Why not? Sounds fun." Pepper sighed internally. '_I really should leave. Spending every waking minute with him isn't going to make this 'crush' go away._' She thought. '_But I really don't want to leave. I _want_ to spend time with him._'

"Earth to Pepper!" Tony called from the kitchen. "What do you want?" Pepper quickly told him. They played a few other childhood games and eventually ended up watching a movie. After the Chinese was eaten, the games were put away, and the movie was over Pepper stood up to leave.

"Tonight was fun." She smiled. "And relaxing, I'll admit."

"Don't you feel so ready for a day full of running a company while I neglect my work and get in to trouble that you have to get me out of tomorrow?" Tony teased.

Pepper laughed. "No, but I'm going to have to." They were quiet for a few moments. "Well, I should probably get going. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

Tony looked at her and sighed, the playful look gone from his eyes. "I wish it wasn't, Miss Potts, I wish it wasn't."

Pepper looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Pep. Nothing at all."


	7. Step 7

_FIRST OFF: I'm not a big fan of Pepper in the Iron Man __**comics**__. So, none of this will make sense if you're trying to fit it into the comic's stories. It won't work. I don't like Pepper and Happy together. Sorry. I just don't. Now. Things you have to __**assume **__before you read this: The first one is that Pepper is almost 35 in the second Iron Man movie. The second is that she began working for Stark Industries as soon as she graduated from college. The third is that, like she said in the second movie, she'd been working for Tony for 10 years.

* * *

_

Tony Stark didn't fall in love very often. In fact, he only believed he'd actually only been in love once. And that was back in 1990 when he was in college. But that's a different story. For Tony, falling in love wasn't something that just _happened_, like love at first sight. It had to go through certain steps. The steps were different for every girl, so it's not like Tony could decide 'I'm going to fall in love with this girl today by following the steps.' But if he didn't follow the steps, it simply didn't work for him. And these steps took _time_—something Tony didn't have a lot of. But when he really did fall in love, he fell hard.

**Step 7: Boyfriend—Girlfriend**

"Okay Pep, it's your thirty-fifth birthday. What do you want to do?" Tony asked for the millionth time that day.

"I told you, Tony, I don't want to do anything. Between you being Iron Man and us both running Stark Industries, we're always at fancy dinner parties or meetings or whatever. And wherever we go we're surrounded by the press. It's a wonder they don't know we're dating by now. But whatever the reason, we're never home." Pepper shrugged.

"But it's your birthday. I _want_ to do something for your birthday." Tony whined, acting like the six year old he _really_ was at heart. He was giving her the 'puppy dog' face. The one she could _never_ resist.

"Oh all right. Surprise me, Tony." Pepper threw her hands up and left the room to finish the paperwork she had to do.

Tony smiled. Oh, he'd surprise her alright. Later that night, at five thirty when Pepper was done with work (he'd made her come home early) he drove her to a cute little boutique she'd mentioned she liked once. Once.

"How did you remember this place?" Pepper asked, wide eyed.

Tony blushed. "Well, Jarvis helped." Pepper laughed. There, Tony insisted she buy a new dress and shoes to match. Pepper tried to resist, but Tony loaded dress after dress in her size into his hands and led her to the back of the store to try them on.

After lots of Tony's inputs, opinions, and critiques Pepper ended up with a strapless backless dark green dress. It was floor length and flowey with part of it bunched up on the right waist. The shoes were black stiletto closed toed high heels that looked like many other pairs that she had, but Tony still insisted.

After escaping the press that seemed to have them on GPS, he drove her to a salon where she got her hair and nails done. Her nails were in a simple French manicure and her hair was, also simple, left down but curled. He told her to use the salon's bathroom to change into her dress and shoes. When she came out Tony was waiting and wearing a suit.

Then he drove her to an Italian restaurant in LA called Campanile. He'd called ahead so (not only was—you guessed it—the press there) their table was ready. They were lead to a table at the side of the room on the wall. Tony, like a gentleman, held her chair out for her and then went to sit down himself.

"So," he began, "how's your birthday so far?"

Pepper grinned. "Amazing. But I can't believe you spent this much money! Everything at the boutique was expensive and you bought me a dress _and _shoes. Then you took me to get my hair and nails done and the spa wasn't cheep either. Then this fancy restaurant… I appreciate it and I love it, but it's so much."

"I have more money than your average person, yes." Tony smiled, "And who better to spend it on than you, Pep?"

Pepper grinned and leaned across the table to kiss him. "Yes Tony, I know the reporters are watching. I'm okay with it."

"Really?" he asked softly. Pepper nodded. "In that case—" but he was interrupted but their server. They ordered and began talking about nothing and soon their food was ready. As they ate they kept talking. Tony glanced up at Pepper who had previously been watching him.

"Pepper?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

He hesitated but then decided to continue. "Pepper, I've said this to a lot of woman. I've even said it to you far too many times. These words have come out of my lips so many times that I'm sure that's all they are now—meaningless words. But I don't want them to be meaningless or empty. I want them to mean something which is why I'm rambling on about it because I want you to know that I really do mean it and—"

Pepper interrupted him. "Tony, spit it out!" she laughed.

He smiled nervously. "All I want to say is I love you, Pepper. I have for a while now and… I just wanted to tell you, since I haven't yet and… Well, I have, but I was either drunk, kidding, or teasing. And I wanted you to know I mean it. I love you, Virginia Potts. I love you. Not maybe, not tomorrow, not someday. Right now, at this very moment. I've realized something; I need you, I trust you, I admire you, I want you. And we can be wrong most of the time, and we can fight and be mad at each other, but nothing, nothing in this world can change the fact that I love you."

Pepper grinned. Yeah, he was right. He had told her he loved her many many times. But this time it truly _was_ different. "I love you too, Anthony Stark."

* * *

So. This was supposed to be the last chapter. But it isn't. There's still two more chapters. :D Because Tony's already in love with Pepper, the 'falling in love' steps are over, I suppose, but the 'falling *more* in love' steps aren't over quite yet. ;D


	8. Step 8

So. I woke up this morning at 6 to get ready for school and-I'm sick! Like, stomach, fever, etc. So. After sleeping for almost six more hours I decided it was fanfiction time. :D

* * *

_FIRST OFF: I'm not a big fan of Pepper in the Iron Man __**comics**__. So, none of this will make sense if you're trying to fit it into the comic's stories. It won't work. I don't like Pepper and Happy together. Sorry. I just don't. Now. Things you have to __**assume **__before you read this: The first one is that Pepper is almost 35 in the second Iron Man movie. The second is that she began working for Stark Industries as soon as she graduated from college. The third is that, like she said in the second movie, she'd been working for Tony for 10 years.

* * *

_

Tony Stark didn't fall in love very often. In fact, he only believed he'd actually only been in love once. And that was back in 1990 when he was in college. But that's a different story. For Tony, falling in love wasn't something that just _happened_, like love at first sight. It had to go through certain steps. The steps were different for every girl, so it's not like Tony could decide 'I'm going to fall in love with this girl today by following the steps.' But if he didn't follow the steps, it simply didn't work for him. And these steps took _time_—something Tony didn't have a lot of. But when he really did fall in love, he fell hard.

**Step 7: Husband—Wife**

_**Last time:**_

_He smiled nervously. "All I want to say is I love you, Pepper. I have for a while now and… I just wanted to tell you, since I haven't yet and… Well, I have, but I was either drunk, kidding, or teasing. And I wanted you to know I mean it. I love you, Virginia Potts. __I love you. Not maybe, not tomorrow, not someday. Right now, at this very moment. I've realized something; I need you, I trust you, I admire you, I want you. And we can be wrong most of the time, and we can fight and be mad at each other, but nothing, nothing in this world can change the fact that I love you.__"_

_Pepper grinned. Yeah, he was right. He had told her he loved her many many times. But this time it truly was different. "I love you too, Anthony Stark."

* * *

_

"But that's not the important thing I wanted to tell you." Tony said quickly, "I know I already got you the dress, the shoes, got your hair done, got your nails done, and took you out to dinner, but I got you another birthday present. It's not completely for you though; it's kind of for me too. I mean, this all was kind of for me too but this one more so than the others."

Tony took a deep calming breath, lowered himself to his knee, reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it and inside was a small silver ring. "I know this probably seems rushed because we've only been dating for two months, but we've known each other for thirteen years and you've been my best friend for _at least_ ten of those and I know that I really love you and despite how many women I've been with there's no one in the world who makes me feel the way you do. And I know we argue and I know we fight and I know we hate each other sometimes but we've been through it all together for ten years now, Pep, and if you think this is too rushed then you can say no, no hard feelings but..."

He took another breath. "Virginia Potts, Pepper, will you marry me?"

Then the cameras went off.

Pepper hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath since he'd reached into his back pocket until he'd finished speaking. Everything was silent for a few moments while everything was analyzed in her head. Apparently she was analyzing it too long because Tony spoke up.

"It's okay if you don't' want to yet. I mean, it's perfectly fine. Forget this happened. We can ke—"

He didn't have time to evaluate what was going on. All he knew was that he was suddenly flat on his back with Pepper Potts—his former assistant, his best friend, his girlfriend—on top of him, kissing him. When she pulled away they both sat up, still sitting on the floor of the restaurant.

Pepper started laughing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got in to me. I just… You were… It's not like… I didn't want you to think my silence meant no, because it doesn't. Tony you never pour your heart out like that and I was… I was touched, I guess. Stunned, though. I didn't know what to say. And of course I'll marry you."

Tony grinned at her and leaned over to kiss her one more time. "I love you Pepper."

Pepper grinned back. "I love you Tony." Neither of them had ever felt happier in their lives. As they were leaving the restaurant Pepper spoke up. "So, what pictures do you think will be in the tabloids tomorrow? Me kissing you across the table, you proposing, or me on top of you kissing you on the restaurant floor?"

Tony laughed. "Probably all three. With some of us shopping at the boutique and us at the salon included."

Sure enough, there were two whole pages dedicated to Tony and Pepper's date titled 'Pepper's Birthday Surprise' subtitled 'Tony Stark, more commonly known as Iron Man, takes his former assistant out for her birthday. Not only did the multibillionaire treat her to a new dress, new shoes, a spa trip, and a date with the man that many women would faint at the chance to meet, but Virginia 'Pepper' Potts also got an unexpected diamond ring.'

The next six months were full of working at Stark, planning the wedding, Iron Man saving the world, and more wedding plans. After more stress than either of them would have ever welcomed, the day was there. The wedding was a huge affair but, thanks to Pepper's careful planning, everything went okay. It took place outside the Stark mansion—the only place big enough to have sitting room for almost nine hundred people.

But-only two hundred of them were actually invited. Pepper was a bit stressed about so many extra people, but Tony (who had been expecting something like this) just shrugged it off and told her that everything would work out okay. And he was, as annoyingly always, right. So what if the reporters had to stand and it was a bit crowded?

The wedding party was small—especially considering how many guests they had. As his best man Tony had Rhody and his groomsman was Happy. All the men were wearing tuxes. Pepper's maid of honor was Rachel who still worked in the EM and her bridesmaid was Natasha. The girls were wearing dark blue knee length strapless dresses with a white bow around their waist. They carried white roses.

Pepper was wearing a strapless floor length off-white dress that was layered at the skirt. Her hair was down and curly—the same as the night Tony proposed. She was carrying nine white roses with three dyed blue mixed in the bunch. She giggled slightly when she saw the look on Tony's face, but was humbled when she realized it mirrored her own.

The wedding went quickly. They did the vows, the 'I do's,' and walked back down the aisle. The reception was in the house so they had to show their invitation to get in. Of course, some of the press snuck in but that was okay because Tony and Pepper were too happy to care. Finally (FINALLY!) it was time to board the plane that would take them to Venice for their honeymoon. As they climbed on Tony's private jet a memory flashed through Pepper's head.

"_We could have been in Venice! "_

"_Oh please!"_

She giggled as they sat down on the plane. "What?" he asked.

Pepper smiled, but then it quickly turned in to a frown and she hit him. "I can't believe you took so long to tell me you were dying."

"I was going to tell you! You wouldn't let me! Pepper. We've already been through this." Tony whined. Pepper laughed as Tony pulled her into his lap.

Pepper turned in his head and whispered in his ear, "I know. About three hundred times. But Tony?" she asked, "I love you."

Tony wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I love you."


	9. Step 9

The last chapter. I'm feeling bittersweet about this. It didn't take very long to write, so it seemed to be over so quickly! Ah well. Now I can write more of other things. And school's about to get crazy. :P So. Well, I hope you like it and I hope you've enjoyed it so far and thank you everyone for reading and favorite-ing and reviewing. You're my heroes! 3

_

* * *

FIRST OFF: I'm not a big fan of Pepper in the Iron Man __**comics**__. So, none of this will make sense if you're trying to fit it into the comic's stories. It won't work. I don't like Pepper and Happy together. Sorry. I just don't. Now. Things you have to __**assume **__before you read this: The first one is that Pepper is almost 35 in the second Iron Man movie. The second is that she began working for Stark Industries as soon as she graduated from college. The third is that, like she said in the second movie, she'd been working for Tony for 10 years.

* * *

_

Tony Stark didn't fall in love very often. In fact, he only believed he'd actually only been in love once. And that was back in 1990 when he was in college. But that's a different story. For Tony, falling in love wasn't something that just _happened_, like love at first sight. It had to go through certain steps. The steps were different for every girl, so it's not like Tony could decide 'I'm going to fall in love with this girl today by following the steps.' But if he didn't follow the steps, it simply didn't work for him. And these steps took _time_—something Tony didn't have a lot of. But when he really did fall in love, he fell hard.

**Step 7: Father—Mother**

The honeymoon went by and the next few months at work went by. Three months after their wedding Pepper and Tony were cleaning up after Tony's birthday party, which (luckily) wasn't as disastrous as usual. "Tony?" Pepper said quietly, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Pep." He said, setting down what he was doing. "What's up?"

"I… I don't know how to say this, but… Tony…" She sighed and handed him a wrapped present.

"Pepper? You already gave me my birthday present. What is this?" he asked, confused.

Pepper smiled. "Just open it. I wanted to wait until everyone was gone." Tony shrugged and started taking off the wrapping. Inside was a picture frame that said 'Worlds Best Daddy.'

"Are you…" Tony was speechless.

Pepper nodded and grinned. "I'm pregnant."

Tony grinned, hugged her, and then kissed her. "Pepper, are you serious? This is amazing! How far along?"

"Three months. It was the magical honeymoon." Pepper joked. Tony and Pepper couldn't stop smiling, but neither of them wanted to.

Six months later Tony and Pepper were sitting in a hospital holding their baby girl. They'd named her Kari Renee Stark. Right now Pepper was pretending to be asleep while she was really watching Tony with the baby.

"Hi Kari!" he whispered. He just started babbling about nothing, about how she was going to love going home with all of her toys and clothes and new presents. He was silent for a few moments as he starred at the sleeping baby in his arms. "You know, you're going to be one amazing little girl, Kari. With both of your parents brains and looks, well, I'm sure you'll notice but your mom is a real hottie and she's pretty much the smartest person I know."

Pepper couldn't keep her giggle in. "Well Kari, if you have a brain that's anything like your father's you'll be solving equations in three weeks. And he's pretty attractive too."

Tony grinned. "You'll be a heartbreaker, that's for sure." Pepper giggled.

Three years later, Tony came home to see his three year old mini replica of Pepper running down the steps of the Stark mansion to welcome her father home. "Hi Kari!" he smiled.

"Hi daddy. How was work today?" she asked, completely out of character for a four year old.

"It was good. Do you know why your mom picked your up from preschool at lunch instead of picking you up from the babysitter later?" he asked.

Kari giggled. "Mommy had a surprise for you. She's been in the kitchen all afternoon trying to decide what to make you for dinner. She has something important to tell you. Actually, she told me to tell you."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Okay sweetheart, what are you supposed to tell me?"

"I was supposed to have you look at my new t-shirt if you didn't notice it on your own." She said.

He peered down at her neon green shirt that said in sequins 'Big Sister.' Tony was, again, speechless. He scooped his daughter up and walked to the kitchen where Pepper was standing over the oven. He set Kari down and she ran off to go play with her hot pink calculator. She might've looked like Pepper, but she was her father's daughter through and through.

Tony pulled her across the room and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How far along this time, Pep?" he asked.

"Five months. Because we've been so busy I didn't even think about being pregnant even though I've been missing my period and everything for five months but I just put it off to stress but I'm kind of showing now and people asked about it at work so I tried a pregnancy test. I mean, I _think_ it's five months, I'm not sure so—"

Tony kissed her to shut her up.

* * *

*Four years later*

Pepper and Tony drove to first to the elementary school and then to the preschool to pick up seven year old Kari and four year old Steven. Just as much as Kari looked like Pepper, Steven looked like Tony. Unfortunately for Pepper, they all had their father's personality.

Later that night once the kids were in bed, Tony and Pepper were also in bed. Tony was paying with some tool and screwdrivers while Pepper was reading a book. "Pepper?" Tony asked. Pepper ignored him. "Pepper? … Pepper? … Pepper?"

"God, Tony, what?" she exclaimed, glancing up from her book. "Ugh, I feel like I'm raising three Tonys!"

Tony flashed her a grin. "What's wrong with that?"

Pepper smiled, put her book aside, and crawled on top of him. "Nothing. But I should really only need to raise two. One's all grown up." She was whispering in his ear by not.

Tony put his screwdriver and tools aside. "So, thinking about wanting a third kid? Maybe it'll be a Perfect Pepper instead of a Terrible Tony."

Pepper snorted. "One, I don't want another kid. Two, I'm on birth control. Three, I wasn't perfect."

With Pepper still on top of him, Tony put his arm around her neck, pulled him town and kissed her.

* * *

Twenty-one years ago, Tony Stark was a drunk in his early twenties, always running girl after girl after girl through his house. Twenty-one years ago, Pepper Potts was in her first year as an employee at a huge weapons company like Stark. How was anyone supposed to know that they would run companies, become super heroes, fall in love, have a family?

Tony Stark didn't fall in love very often. But when he really did fall in love, he fell hard.


End file.
